


A Very Special Birthday Party

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair thinks that everyone has forgotten his Birthday.Happy Birthday, Lisa.





	A Very Special Birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



A Very Special Birthday Party  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair thinks that everyone has forgotten his Birthday.  
Genre: Slash-established.  
Warnings: Sappy, is that a warning?  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count:1788  
A/N: Happy Birthday, Lisa, Duncan’s Twin. I hope you enjoy your little story and have a splendid day at home. Eat lots and lots of cake.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Lisa2story_zps7ce6gle1.jpg.html)

Okay, Blair was getting pissed off. His birthday was that day and Jim gave no sign of remembering it at all. First he thought Jim would give him a surprise party, but Jim had worked the same hours as Blair and made no plans what-so-ever. Yup, Blair was angry. He gave Jim a wonderful birthday party and expected no less.

Blair had gone through many years where Naomi was gone and didn’t remember his birthday at all. Sometimes she would call, but he never got a party. In fact, he never, ever had a party with friends. Blair felt stupid because he wanted such a boyish wish, but that’s what Blair wanted. A party with friends and presents. Lots and lots of presents. And he wanted really nice ones from Jim. 

Blair kept watching Jim at the loft and saw that he had not picked up any presents or anything else. They had been together for the last week and Jim never left his side. No… This was going to be another Naomi year. And this made Blair go into a slight depression. 

“Chief, are you with me here? I made you breakfast for your birthday and you’re not eating it.”

 _So he did remember my birthday._ Blair got tears in his eyes as he answered. “Thanks, Jim. But you make me breakfast on a lot of mornings, not just for my birthday.”

“Well, today it is. Happy Birthday, Blair. This weekend when we’re off we’ll go shopping for something nice just for you.”

Blair felt like sobbing. Jim didn’t even get him a gift. He thought Jim loved him. Maybe Blair didn’t mean as much to him as he thought. Instead of wallowing in this, he ate his breakfast and got ready to go to work. Now that he was a paid consultant they actually wanted him to show up in the mornings. 

Blair finished eating and helped Jim clean up the kitchen. Once they left the drive was even worse. Jim played music on the radio that Blair really didn’t enjoy. And then Jim started singing along. He was shocked to hear that Jim actually had a good voice, but he didn’t want to hear that song on his birthday. Nope, this wasn’t going to be Blair’s day. 

Jim continued singing and ignoring Blair, which was pissing Blair off more and more. In fact, Blair decided that when they got home that night, he was breaking up with Jim. Jim didn’t really fucking love him at all.

*

Jim parked in the underground garage and they got out to walk upstairs. Blair felt sick. He felt like he was going to throw up. But he was a brave soldier and would somehow see his way through this.

When they got off the elevator, no one was in the bullpen and that was very odd. Simon walked out of his office and said, “It’s about time you got here. I was beginning to think we needed a search party. Everyone is waiting in the conference room. We have a new case this morning and it’s a big one. Follow me.”

Blair thought to himself, _Of course it’s a big one. What else would happen on my birthday?_

Jim was asking him questions about the case and Blair still hadn’t said a word. 

Simon opened up the door and everyone yelled, “Surprise!”

The entire room was decorated and there was a big cake sitting in the middle of the table. Blair couldn’t believe his eyes. He looked at Jim with his misty eyes and asked, “When did you do this?”

“Three weeks ago when you had to go with Simon down to Homicide and help with a case. I gave my credit card to Megan and she planned the entire thing for me. I knew it wouldn’t be a surprise if I did it. You’re surprised, right?”

Blair went into Jim’s arms and just stayed there for a while. Jim leaned down and kissed the top of Blair’s head. “You thought I forgot you, right?”

Blair shook his head yes.

Megan came over and joined the hug and was followed by Joel, Henri, Rafe, Rhonda and Simon. 

Jim finally said, “Okay, let’s give him some room. He’s got presents to open.”

“I can’t wait to see what gag gifts everyone got me,” Blair said, happily. 

Megan smiled and kissed his cheek. “There are no gag gifts. That was one of the things Jim was against. If they couldn’t get you something nice and thoughtful, they couldn’t buy you anything. So no gag gifts at all. Sit down and start to open them.”

Blair sat down and Megan handed the first gift. “Jim, will you write down what everyone got me?”

“Sure, just call out their name and what it is.”

The first package was really large. Blair smiled when he saw it was from Jim. He ripped into the paper as fast as he could and found a wonderful jean jacket lined with flannel. The blue checked flannel matched his eyes. Blair smiled at Jim and said, “I don’t think I need you to write this one down. You knew how much I wanted this. I never expected it. It was so expensive. Thank you, Jim. I love it.”

Jim kissed him on the top of the head again, which was actually quite odd. Jim never showed any PDA at work. Blair was loving this. 

The next gift was a book of romantic poetry from Joel. “Joel, I wanted this so much. Did Jim tell you?”

“Yes, he told all of us things that you wanted or needed. So you’re not going to be unhappy with anything.”

“Thank you, Joel. I do love it.”

Jim was writing as Blair opened the next card. “This one is from Megan.” Blair opened the package and saw a pair of Nike shoes he had wanted so badly. They were not only cool but something he could wear to work. “Thank you, Megan. I can’t believe you got these for me. I’ve been talking about this pair of shoes for a month now.”

“I know, I was listening.” She hugged Blair and sat down on the other side of him. 

Blair opened the next card and said, “This is from Rafe.” Blair opened the package and saw a set of business cards that Blair still hadn’t had time to have made. These ones were exactly the ones he had wanted. “Rafe, thank you so much. I love these so much. Now, I won’t feel like the only one that doesn’t have cards.”

Rafe snickered and said, “You were the only one that didn’t have cards. Now you do.”

The next card was from Simon. He wrote in it and it was a little mushy, which surprised Blair to no end. He smiled up at Simon as he started to open the package. Simon got him a very expensive book he had wanted from the antique book store. “Thank you, Simon. This is perfect. I can’t believe I got this book. It’s been on my wish list for years.”

“I’m glad you like it. Happy Birthday, Blair.”

Blair opened up the next card and it was from Rhonda. Still smiling from the last box, he started opening his package and saw she got him slippers and a robe. Not just any slippers and a robe, but the ones he had wanted for the longest time. “Rhonda, thank you so much. I love them. Again, these were on my list forever. I can’t wait to try them out at home.”

There were three packages left and only one person to go. He knew that Henri didn’t buy him three packages, so he would have to see who they were from. He opened up the next card and saw it was from Henri. He then opened up the box and found a super nice business card holder for his pocket and his desk. “Henri, these are gorgeous. Thank you so much.”

“I’d do anything for you, Hairboy.”

Megan smiled and said, “Open the last two.”

Blair opened up the card and got another mushy card, but this one was from Jim. He explained that the next two gifts went together and he hoped they were to his liking. Blair opened up both boxes and saw a new laptop and a laptop case. Not a backpack as usual, but a very nice case. Blair looked over at Jim and said, “I think you went a little overboard.” 

“I wanted this birthday to be very special for you. It’s our first year together and it had to be perfect. Now, how about punch and cake?”

Megan stood up and said, “I’ll get the punch and cups. You all sit down and start on the cake.”

Simon dished out the cake and everyone was thrilled. They had an hour and a half off. So they could just relax and enjoy their day with Blair. 

Megan came back in with sherbet punch and started giving everyone some of it. It was delicious. 

They all talked, laughed and ate until it was time to go back to work. 

“Blair, why don’t you put all of your gifts in my office until you get ready to go home?” Simon suggested. 

“Thank you, Simon. Thank you everyone for this wonderful day. I’ll never forget it.”

They all helped take his gifts to Simon’s office, clean up and then everyone went back to their desks. The phones started ringing like crazy and before long they were on a call. 

When they got in the truck, Blair held Jim hand for a moment. “Thank you so much Jim. I was feeling so sorry for myself and I should have known that you would come through for me.” 

“I’m glad it went as well as it did. Henri and Rafe wanted to give stupid gifts. I told them what to give you and threatened them with death.”

Blair threw back his head and laughed. “It was a perfect party, Jim. Thank you, again.”

“Tonight we have reservations at Claim Jumper. So no cooking for you or for me. I thought steak would be a good ending to your day.”

“And you would be right, Jim. I can’t wait. Now, let’s get to this address so we can find out what’s going on with this family.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
